The specification relates to determining mitigating action plan data to correct a current vehicle condition associated with a vehicle that is detrimental to operation of the vehicle.
Vehicles are frequently in need of a service to continue operating. For example, vehicles with combustion systems may run out of gas. In addition, vehicles may need to be serviced to correct a mechanical failure. If a driver is not able to locate a vehicle service provider fast enough, the need for a service may present a safety hazard because continuing to drive a vehicle with a problem may result in the driver losing control of the vehicle.
It is difficult for a driver to determine an appropriate vehicle service provider because of the abundance of vehicle service providers and the difficulty in locating a vehicle service provider while driving. Some applications are available to provide a list of nearby vehicle service providers; however, these lists fail to organize the data in a helpful way other than to identify a distance between the vehicle and a corresponding service provider.